<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Serious Placating by weightyghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568135">Some Serious Placating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts'>weightyghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts of Palms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, remus is there to placate him, sirius has a fragile ego, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius just remembered something Remus said earlier...before they had their first kiss.</p><p>(Little follow-up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379321">"Hearts of Palms"</a>!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts of Palms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Serious Placating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*Later that night…*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oi!” </em>Sirius exclaimed in a loud whisper, yanking back the scarlet curtains to Remus’ bed and startling him awake.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What?” Remus sat up quickly, causing his head to spin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say you think Prongs is devilishly handsome with a flawless body?!”</p><p> </p><p>Remus blinked at Sirius, trying to focus his sleepy eyes on the boy. His hands were on his hips, and he looked an awful lot like Lily when she chastised James for hexing Slytherins or declaring his love for her in the middle of the common room. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“When I said the thing about your palm saying <span>you’re stuck with your devilishly handsome friend with the flawless body</span>- you said, ‘James!’”</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at him for a few moments before his mind caught up, “Oh- no,” he quickly refuted, knowing that, even though there was a glint of mirth in Sirius’ eyes, his ego was as fragile as a hippogriff’s, and it was in Remus’ best interest to deny everything, “No, I definitely didn’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did!” Sirius crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip in a childish pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You must have misheard me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I misheard nothing, you prat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only teasing, Padfoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you don’t think it’s true, Moony,” Sirius sniffed, and his pout became slightly more exaggerated.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius,” Remus sighed, knowing he had some <em> serious </em> placating to do. He patted a spot on the bed next to him and Sirius narrowed his eyes and slowly sat down. “I don’t think it’s true,” Remus said in a soothing voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius paused dramatically before responding. “You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one compares to you, Padfoot,” he replied smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sirius asked, lips twitching. He looked at Remus like a child whose parent said they could have a sweet if they stopped their tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Remus replied, sliding closer to Sirius and placing a warm hand on his lower back, “I was actually lying earlier; I do find your stunning form rather distracting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it,” Sirius grinned, uncrossing his arms, “And I knew you didn’t really think that Prongs is better looking than me. Not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“The unkempt wanker? Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed softly. He leaned in to Remus until their noses were almost touching, and tilted his head as if to kiss Remus, but instead moved to brush his lips along his jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I distracting you now, Moonshine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so,” Remus said in a low voice, unable to hold back the shiver that ran through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius whispered in his ear, “And...are you sure you don’t think Prongs-”</p><p> </p><p>Remus turned and grabbed Sirius’ face, crushing their lips together, as he’d done earlier in the night, before Sirius could finish his ridiculous question.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Remus, shifting so he was fully on the bed and the two of them could lay down together and continue snogging hungrily. </p><p> </p><p>He was <em> definitely </em> going to enjoy Remus’ new way of shutting him up.</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>